gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia's 4th Anniversary
The Fourth Gaian Anniversary Ball took place on February 23, 2007. Overview Marking Gaia Online's fifth year of being an Online Avatar Community and its 4th Anniversary. A forum was created for Gaians to chat in and a Gaia Plot Quiz. [http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/gaia-s-4th-anniversary-ball/f.243/ Gaia's 4th Anniversary Ball] Announcements Lanzer: Announcement *Feb 23 A Big Welcome - from all of us at Gaia http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.23838445/ Hello everyone, Thank you for attending the Gaia Anniversary Ball! Have a great time and have tons of fun! "icon_ blaugh.gif" ---- Johnny K. Gambino: Announcement * Feb 23 Welcome to Gaia's 4th Anniversary Event! http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.23826033/ Bwahahaha! Welcome to my humble home, people of Gaia. The roof is still a little leaky from that mothership business, but I'm sure you'll find my accommodations quite suitable. I'm proud to host the festivities for Gaia's 4th Anniversary. Enjoy yourselves! Enjoy my home! Sit in my comfortable chairs and gorge yourselves on my signature caviar nachos! But first, allow me to present a brief introduction by the admins: ---------------------------- Happy anniversary, everyone! We're thrilled to be celebrating four awesome years of Gaia, and we've set up some special stuff for you to enjoy: First, check out the brand-new Gaia Newsroom! You can catch up on every detail of the plot by reading the Manga and Cindy Donovinh's news articles. Best of all, you can read every single "HILARIOUS" weekly comic. After you're caught up on the plot, take the Gaia Plot Quiz! If you know your stuff, you could win some explosive anniversary items. Just remember: DON'T PUSH THE RED BUTTON. Taking the quiz is the only way to get the anniversary event items... you can't get 'em by bumping! If you'd like to celebrate the anniversary with all your Gaian friends, hang out right here in the Gaia Anniversary Ball, where everyone will be posting about how much they love Gaia and how great it is, and the admins will be reading it with tears of joy streaming down their faces. How heartwarming. If you've got some friends who are still under the mistaken impression that they're too cool for Gaia, use our invite system to drag their sorry hides in here. Now's the perfect time to show them what an awesome community we have. Those of you with some extra change between your couch cushions can get yourselves our Limited-Edition 4th Anniversary T-Shirt . It features all your favorite Gaia characters, and maybe some of your least-favorite, too. The point is, it features nearly all of them. And some fish. And finally, in case you missed it, please read this post by Lanzer. It'll tell you a little about where Gaia is going, and tell you a LOT about how much we care about you heart Event Items * 4th Anniversary Blue Roman Candle - Nothing accents a celebration better than huge explosions and blue fireballs! * 4th Anniversary Red Roman Candle - Nothing accents a celebration better than huge red explosions and fireballs! * 4th Anniversary Super Roman Candle - Nothing accents a celebration better than huge red explosions and blue fireballs! External Links * Marketplace: 4th Anniversary Roman Candle Category:Gaia_Online_Events /Anniversary_Ball